


Bad Dreams, Happy Dreams

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen, but the writing prompt it came from i liked too much, i know yall dont care for 'it was all a dream' stories, minor vomit mention, small redhead helps his little brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Lucas has some familar dreams.





	Bad Dreams, Happy Dreams

“Wake up! Please wake up.” Lucas shook Claus, desperate to wake him up.

Eventually, the older twin stirred.

"What's the matter Lucas?" Claus asked.

Lucas said nothing, and stared at him, tears streaming down his eyes.

He suddenly hugged him, and Claus returned it.

 

Tonight's nightmare was similar to the usual one, and he wasnt enjoying it at all.

Today they traveled to a new area, and it was tormet.

 

And the next day he was... fighting his brother.

It was so sickening to Lucas that he felt sick in his dream.

And in real life.

He felt like he was about to throw up-

 

"Ugh, what is that on the blanket? Lucas did you-" Claus started to asked, before looking at his brother.

He was sitting up in his bed, one hand on his mouth, one on his stomach.

"Hey Lucas, are you okay?" Claus asked, leaning towards his twin.

Lucas didnt reply, and Claus slid out the bed and carefully took Lucas with him and out the door.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Claus asked again.

"N-nothing it's just that stupid nightmare... it got worse..." Lucas replied, looking away from his twin.

"How so?" Claus asked. He didnt know what it was like to begin with, due to Lucas insisting on it being just a stupid nightmare.

Lucas sighed, and wiped a eye.

"I had to fight you. You were this cyborg thing. A-and you knocked out Duster, Boney, and t-this weird pink-haired girl." Lucas started, wiping his mouth.

Claus briefly stuck his tongue out at this action, reminding the older twin that Lucas still had vomit all over him.

"That's never going to happen, is it?" Lucas asked, looking up.

Claus smiled gently.

"That's never going to happen lil bro." Claus replied, as Hinawa opened the door, spooking Lucas.

"What's going on? Why are you two out here?" Hinawa asked, still tired.

"Lucas had a nightmare. Worse one yet, might want to wash our blanket. And Lucas." Claus replied, walking inside and laying down on the edge of his parents bed.

Hinawa lifted Lucas up and took his to the beach to clean up.

 

"Do you want to tell me about your nightmare, Lucas?" She asked.

"Nah... I think I'm over it." The blond replied.

He probably wasnt, but oh well.


End file.
